The invention is based on a valve as generically defined hereinafter. A valve is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,931, in which a magnet armature is made of solid material by boring and metal-cutting machining of the surface; the various manufacturing steps are very cost-intensive, and burrs must be removed from the most various locations. In addition, this known magnet armature is relatively heavy, so that there is an undesirable delay in the movement of the magnet armature upon energizing or de-energizing of the electromagnet, because of the larger mass that must be accelerated. To enable moving the valve closing member, the magnet armature must be welded to some connecting part, for instance, which in turn means that the contact faces must be machined beforehand. Another option for connecting the magnet armature and the connecting part is to press the material of the armature radially inward into annular grooves of the connecting part, but this undesirably makes for worse magnetic properties of the magnet armature.